


Prank gone wrong

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan XD [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is angry, Connor is not amused, Gen, Hugs, No Beta, Panic Attacks, Post Revolution, Typos, bad day, guys are sad, prank gone wrong, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Hank and Jericho Gang try pranking Connor. Too bad Connor has a bad day and is not taking it too well...





	Prank gone wrong

* * *

 

_**Connor** _

* * *

 

_**Friday 18:00 PM  [Precinct]** _

Connor was exhausted or as exhausted androids can get. He liked working as a detective at the DPD and Hank has always said that hes a workaholic, but right now he was exhausted... and wet...and bloody.

 

After standing in the rain for 4 hours trying to stop an Anti-Android protest. Getting hit in the face more than once, lissening how he should die in a ditch and arresting alot of people Connor was not in a good mood. 

 

People would say Connor had a bad day.

 

So when going home or more of Lieutenant Hank Anderson's  home to fiend the man on the floor unconscious among the Jericho's mighty leaders he could feel how his stress levels  rise like a rocket.

 

 

_**Stress levels:89% High^  
** _

* * *

_**Hank** _

* * *

 

_**Friday 17:30 PM  [Home]** _

Hank has been mad at his android son for risking his life once again for a mission and now Hank himself having to stay home due to the broken leg Hank had gotten in the process he decited to punish him with a prank. Witch led him on a floor with Connor's friends surounding him as they also were part of the prank. Turns out that they didn't really approve Connor's self-sacrafising tendencies eather.

 

North had came up with the prank and the others after an long insisting joined in. They planed while Connor was at work and were now ready to take action.

 

"This is a bad Idea" Josh sais and lays down waiting to Connor to return home.

 

He could have not been more right.

 

* * *

_**Connor** _

* * *

 

Connor didn't know what was going on or what he was suppoust to do. The scene in front of him reminded him alot about his nightmares he gets often long after the revolution. He starts to panic his stress levels climping over the roof."

 

"Hank?" He asks scared trying to shake the man up.

 

No respons

 

He checks the pulse on the mans neck.Thanks to the machine Josh had made it gave none.

 

_**Stress levels 95% Critical** _

 

Hank was having an hard time to keep up the act while the young deviant was going haywire. They might have to cut this short if Connor gets too shocked. This was a prank not murder attempt.

 

Connor goes to check on the others no respons from any of them.

 

This had to be a dream. Just like the others. He can't take it if this is real. He just has to wake up.

 

"Nononononon Wake up wake up _wake up WAKE UP!_ "  He mumbeled for himself loosing all the logic and crashing to the ground. He  brought his knees close to his chest and started hyperventilaiting to try to keep his systems cool. Tears starting to fall down his face.

 

_**Stress levels: 99% CRITICAL  SEEK FOR IMMEDIATE ASSITANCE!** _

 

* * *

_**Hank** _

* * *

 

Hank had enough of this. As much as he wanted to teach Connor it's not funny to make people scared for the well being and safety of a loved one, This was going too far.And if he was honest he knew Connor would be shocked, but he did not expect this to happen  He got up and went to Connor who was rocking at the ground mumbeling 'wake up' to himself eyes squuezed shut. Hank placed an arm on his sons shoulder. It didn't have any effect.

 

_shit_

 

"Connor Hey it's okay were okay come on son snap out of it!"

 

Nothing.

 

The others had gotten up and started to try to snap Connor out of the shock shaken by the reaction they had gotten.

 

"Hes stress levels are too high we need to calm him down.Crap I knew this was a bad idea" Josh sais and approches Connor carefully.

 

"Connor buddy its okay were okay look at us" Simon says gently and gives a little push to the panicked Android in front of them.

 

Finally Connor opens his eyes and they widen with suprise.

 

_**Stress levels 89%** _

 

 

* * *

_**Connor** _

* * *

Change in Connor's face would probably been funny any other day but right now it was scary. The eyes were first wide with shock and then they flared up with anger. No it was fury. The friendly eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched and so did his fists. Any living or dead creature would have understood that they were in big trouble and were going to pay for it. Any inteligent creature would have made them self a hole and burried themself in there if they were put under that icy glare and if not they would have backed away slowly.

 

Unfortunetly North was not very intelligent and went and said.

 

"It's just a prank bro! Now you know how we feel when you go and risk your ass out there without thinking" seemingly not noticing the glare at first but instatly regretting her life choises as Connors eyes spears her.

 

Connor did not take that well. He knew they had a point but this was wrong  the mood he had gotten today and the shock blinding hes judgent with uncontrollable rage he comlitely and utterly ignored it, Any other day he probably would have been just slightly pissed but today was not any other day. 

 

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?"_ He shouts eyes flaming now. Everyone flinced at the shout already regretting everything.

 

One thing Connor was known as were his calmness and politeness besides being the EX deviant hunter of course. But right now he was ready to go full machine on these guys sorry asses.

 

"WHAT.THE FUCK????" Here repeats.

 

 _"I ALMOUST SELF-DISTRUCTED BECOUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT WAS JUST TO PROVE A POINT? IN A NAME OF RA9 WHO THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA???? YOUR NOT SUPPOUST TO SCARE PEOPLE TO DEATH WHEN YOU PRANK THEM.ARE YOU GUYS REALLY THAT STUPID"_ Connor was so angry but he has to calm down before he actually kills anyone. He can feel himself over heating and he starts taking deep breaths still glaring at his so called friends. 

 

"Connor..." Hank tries but Connor immidietly shuts him up.

 

"No I dont care Im going to go sleep It's been the worst day ever"

 

Connor walks to his room and slams it shut. He knows that he was harsh but they deserved it. He fall on the bed tears starting to form in his eyes again. He was so scared. He hated this he didn't like these feeling. He wishes he was an mashine again.

* * *

_**Hank** _

* * *

Oh man. They screwed up. Badly.

 

"Ive never seen him so angry" Markus whispers shocked how his best friends had just snapped, He also knew He deserved it but it was suprising anyway.

 

"We should probably go talk to him" Josh suggested

 

" Lets give him time first" Hank reasoned and sat on the couch.

 

The all fell into silence regretting the cruel trick they pulled.

 

_**Saturday 7.00 AM** _

Hank woke up on the couch remembering last nights events. The guilt was over whelming. The 4 androids were on sleep mode on the floor he watches them a little before getting up and heading to Connor's room.

 

He knocks "Connor?"

 

No answer

 

Hank waits a little before letting himself in. Connor was on the bed hands wrapped around the pillow that pressed against his chest. He was fully dressed  and Hank could see all the marks around his body from yesturdays protest.

 

" Kid wake up" He says and nudges the android a little he could see how the LED turns from yellow to blue and then red.

 

" Liuetenant is there something I can help you with?" Connor answers coldly not facing Hank.

 

Hank sighs

 

" Lissen kid Im sorry I know the prank was cruel and We shouln't have done it"

 

Connor remains silent

 

" Please forgive me son please" Hank finishes.

 

No answer

 

Hank sighs

 

" I was so scared"Connor answers tears rolling down his face. 

 

" Ive seen that so many times in my dreams and then It was real I didn't know what to do" the word so quiet that Hank had to lisen very hard to hear.

 

"Oh kid im so sorry. I didn't know. I promise I will never do that again. But you have to promise that you take better care of yourself too. It's not fun to fiend someone you care about like that" Hank pulls Connor into tight hug and Connor raises his hand to hug back.

 

" I forgive you and I will" He says and the tears keep pouring down his cheeks.

 

" Shhh it's okay" Hank tries and they stay like that untill the others wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. :D
> 
> Im aware panic attacks are hard and have respect to people who has them your very strong.
> 
> I never liked pranks like that They seem so cruel and if someone did that to me I would have probably been as angry as Con Con here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> If you want Kudos and Comments are apprehciated.  
> Thank you for reading have a nice day.


End file.
